Turtle Team
Turtle Team (カメさんチーム Kame-san Chīmu) is one of the teams of the Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-Dō team, commanded by Anzu Kadotani, operate the Panzer 38(t), and the secondary protagonists' team in Girls und Panzer. Background Turtle Team consists of the members of the Student Council from Ooarai Girls Academy. The team operates a German/Czech Panzer 38(t) , found by Hana Isuzu in the middle of a forest, which late in the series is converted into a Hetzer tank destroyer. Initially, it was first painted gold. 'About the Panzer 38(t)' The Panzer 38 (t) is a Czech-built (but used by the Germans) light tank, armed with an underwhelming 37 mm gun. 'About the Hetzer' The Hetzer is a German-built tank destroyer based loosely off the Panzer 38(t) design, ideal for ambushes and armed with a good 75 mm gun. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the training match against St. Gloriana Girls College, the Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) was crippled early by a loose track, but they managed to repair it and catch up to the city where the match had resumed. Turtle Team engaged the St. Gloriana's tanks at point-blank range but it spectacularly missed the target, being then taken out themselves. 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament Before the Sensha-dō Tournament, the Turtle Team repainted their tank German grey and added an image of a running turtle. They did not change the paint scheme again until they converted the 38(t) into a Hetzer. 'Against Saunders' During the match against Saunders University High School, Turtle Team acted as the flag tank; despite being the objective, in the latter part of the battle, of Saunders' attacks, it survived while Anglerfish Team managed to hit Saunders' flag tank commanded by Alisa, gaining victory. 'Against Pravda' The semi-final round against Pravda Girls High School would see the finest performance to date of Turtle Team. After being lured into a trap inside the village, Ooarai's tanks managed to break through their lines; Turtle Team took charge of a disturbing action, engaging the enemy at very close range and managing to take out two of them, damaging some more. After that, they were taken out by Nonna's tank; in the end, Ooarai managed to win the match. 'Against Kuromorimine' Prior to the final match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, the Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) was converted with a kit into a more useful Hetzer tank destroyer. The tank was painted yellow. During the battle, it operated alone, ambushing and hitting in their tracks two of Kuromorimine's tanks (among which the fearsome Jagdpanther) in hot pursuit of Ooarai; asked to rejoin, on the route to the hill where Ooarai had taken refuge they crippled the Jagdpanther yet again. Ooarai's breakthrough worked thanks to Turtle Team reaching Kuromorimine's lines and wreaking havoc with its mere presence, which enabled the other tanks to rush down and punch a hole in their disarrayed formation. After that, they were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city; Turtle Team was a critical part of Miho's plan to take it out, ramming it below its frontal plate to immobilize it and serve as a springboard for Duck Team's Type 89B, which had to keep its turret turned to expose the vulnerable vents to their Panzer IV's fire. Right after that, the Hetzer broke down, having been almost crushed by the massive tank's weight. Ooarai went on to gain a narrow victory by defeating Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi. This match also caused the Turtle Team to draw the ire of several members of Kuromorimine's Sensha-Dō team. Most notably, is the Jagdpanther Commander, who was forced to change the tracks twice, and the Panther Commander, who was in charge of the right flank, which fell into disarray when the Hetzer rolled into their midst. Both members of Kuromorimine get triggered when they see a Hetzer, or are reminded of the match and have sworn revenge against the crew of the Hetzer. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team Late in the match against the St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team, Turtle Team and Hippo Team were together pursued by a T-34, the two Ooarai tanks being at a tactical disadvantage due to their inability to fire towards the rear. Turtle Team was able to disengage and meet with Mallard Team, helping them to enact the "Morals Committee Super Attack" to defeat said T-34. Shortly afterwards, Turtle Team found themselves with a clear shot on the rear of St. Gloriana's flag tank in the midst of a tricky duel between the two side's flag tanks. With Momo Kawashima in the gunner's chair, desperate for her first kill, she pulled the trigger and fire a haphazard shot that deviated high and wide, yet scored an immobilization on Rosehip's Crusader tank that crested a ridge just in time to get hit by the stray shot. Against All-Stars University Turtle Team began the match against All-Stars University acting as a scout for Team Sunflower. They reached the top of the hill ahead of the main force, declaring it to be uncontested. When the force came under attack, Turtle Team was the first to realize that they had been surrounded. Turtle Team then joined Acorn Platoon in hunting down the enemy artillery, with Anzu assuming de facto command of the strike team. When Anzio's CV-33 failed to land a finishing shot on the Karl-Gerät and landed upside down right in front of its gun, Anzu enticed Anchovy (through the temptation of some sweet potato pasta) into a lightning fast repair of the tracks, which allowed the Hetzer to use the upturned tankette as a jump ramp, launching it into the air, from which Anzu fired directly down the gun barrel of the self-propelled artillery piece, immobilizing it. In the theme park, Turtle Team worked closely with Anglerfish Team in a game of cat and mouse through a large hedge maze. The Hetzer's small profile almost immediately sealed its undetectability, causing the university tanks to focus on following the Panzer IV. At the moment when it seemed like Anglerfish Team had been cornered into a dead end, Turtle Team, which had reached that center of the maze, fired through multiple rows of bushes to knock out the Pershing tank. Towards the end of the battle, Turtle Team is shown attempting to flee alongside Anteater Team, but is taken out by Alice Shimada. Members 'Anzu Kadotani' :Main Article Anzu Kadotani. The tank commander/gunner of the team. She's also the former student council president. 'Momo Kawashima' :Main Article Momo Kawashima. The gunner/radio operator/loader of the team. She's also the former student council PR manager. 'Yuzu Koyama' :Main Article Yuzu Koyama. The driver of the team. She's also the former student council vice-president. 'Mazoe' :Main Article Mazoe. Briefly loader of the Hetzer. Took Momo's place when she was abducted by Anzio. Trivia *The three girls' given names are names of fruits in Japanese. *The Turtle Team is widely considered to be the "Troll Team" of Ooarai; especially in the matches against Pravda and Kuromorimine, when they manage to confuse and land significant damage on much superior enemies. *The Turtle Team are the only team to choose their own vehicle. *Despite its name, the Turtle Team always drive the fastest tank of Ooarai *In the entire anime series, Momo fails to land a single shot even on the target, whilst Anzu contrastinly never misses once. *When converting the Panzer 38(t) into the Hetzer 38(t), Yuzu comments that "that is pushing it", a reference to how the hull of the Hetzer was actually wider, ie: modified, than the original 38(t) hull. *Turtle Team are one of the only two tanks, alongside Anglerfish Team, to modify their tank in any way other than the paint job. *In the spin-off manga "Motto love-love sakusen desu!", they have an antagonistic relationship with the four tank commanders of Kuromorimine. Calling themselves "Ooarai's masked Hetzer", they routinely send them presents that trigger their trauma as a running gag. Gallery Mplayerc_2012-11-28_16-10-31-50.jpg|The girls from the Turtle Team. mplayerc 2012-12-01 15-53-44-53.jpg|The girls from the Turtle Team. Panzer 38(t).jpg|The Panzer 38(t) found in the woods. Panzer 38(t) gold painted.jpg|Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) with it's first paint scheme. mplayerc 2012-12-28 08-27-13-38.jpg|Turtle Team's Panzer 38 (t) converted into Jagd-Panzer 38 Hetzer. GuP C11 (1).jpg 1416105.jpg|Turtle Team Data Turtle 01.jpg Turtle Team WoT Christmas.png Turtle Team sheet.jpeg Turtle Team Summer.png|Turtle Team's Summer Time Category:Turtle Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School